Guida
Guida is a major character and an antagonist in the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. She is a devoted priestess and follower of the Shadow God. Appearance and Personality Guida is a normal-looking black cat with endearing yellow eyes (even though the Parables say otherwise). She wears a collar with scraps of red material hanging off of it and a long red ribbon tied around her tail. In her human form, Guida has blue eyes and a long black braid that greatly resembles her tail. She wears a patterned black and red shawl over a ragged black dress, black boots and metal claw-like nails. The upper half of her face is covered in dark makeup. Guida is devoted to her owner the Shadow God to the point of fanatical - she is quite prepared to kill anyone who she sees as a threat to her master. History Guida was born the seventh cat in her litter, although her siblings and mother were white, she was born black. Because Anaben had a strong superstition against black cats, she was left in the forest to die. The Shadow God heard her cries, and took her in as his pet. She became his closest friend, and did anything he wished. One day, he found a way to give Guida human form, and though he insisted she live a free life, she chose to remain his companion. When the Shadow God was broken into two halves by the Maiden Goddess, Guida became furious and instantly joined the Brotherhood so she could revive her master. Guida interrupted Count Leofric as he began the ritual and demanded he hand her the candle. When the Count refused, Guida turned him to stone without as much as a warning. She then completed the ritual by reciting words to release the shadow pieces in order for them to return to the Candle Maker, making the Shadow God whole again. After the ritual was complete, she opened a portal to the Shadow World and went through, followed by the Shadow God shortly after. In the Shadow World, Guida and the Shadow God needed the third artifact, intending to entrap the Maiden Goddess to achieve it. Guida confronted the Detective many times, determined to keep her from interrupting her plans. After the Maiden Goddess was captured, Guida destroyed the bridge to allow Leofric's Henchman to fall to his death. Near the end of the game, Guida is transformed back into a cat by the Shadow God. In Out of the Shadows, Arne is trying to help her become a human again. What happened to Guida is unknown, but it is implied that she is still alive. Relevant Parables The Cat of Shadows (from Out of the Shadows) Since ancient times, the people of Anaben believed in the superstition that black cats brought misfortune and misery. In one peaceful household, there lived a cat white as snow. One day, she had a litter: six pure white kittens, but the seventh was as black as the night, with mesmerizing blue eyes. The cat's owner was horrified when he saw the shadowy kitten, so he took it away and left it in the woods. The blind kitten mewled, crying out for her mother. By fate, a mysterious figure was passing by and heard the tiny kitten's cries. It was the Shadow God. He took pity on her, and cradled her in his arms. He named her Guida and kept her at his side ever since. One day, a thought occured to him. He forged a beautiful ruby necklace and put it around the cat's neck, and before he knew it, a blue-eyed lady stood before him. 'You cared so deeply for me, now it is time for me to return the favor', said Guida. The Shadow God insisted she should be free to go wherever she desired, but she refused, wishing only to serve him. Not long after, the Shadow God was split and destroyed by the Sun and Moon Goddesses. With her beloved Shadow God gone, Guida swore to restore him at any cost, believing her hero had been betrayed by his lover and her sisters. She turned back into a cat, and plotted revenge on the Maiden Goddess and her two sisters. Powers and Abilities * Shape shifting: With her ruby necklace, Guida can shift between her cat and human forms. * Teleportation: She can summon portals and utilize them freely. * Stone Gaze: She can turn her victims to stone and cause them to shatter. Relationships * Candle Maker (partial owner) * Shadow God (owner) * Count Leofric (victim) * Arne (ally) * White Cat (mother) * Six kittens (siblings) Quotes Quotes by Guida * "You cannot stop my master - you're nothing but a minor pest!" * "Tsk, tsk. You really are quite stubborn, aren't you?" * "If you're not with the Shadow, you're against him." Quotes about Guida * "My cat... It's afraid of the dark, you see. That's why I have to light all the candles." - Candle Maker * "Am I imagining things, or is this cat following me?" - Fairytale Detective Trivia * Guida is ironically a name that means "guide" in Tuscany. * Ironically, Guida was the seventh kitten who was deemed unlucky - the number seven is usually considered lucky. Gallery Character= dp13-black-cat-opening.png|Guida in the Duke and Duchess' house dp13-its-that-cat-again.png|Guida looking sweet dp13-totally-unsuspicious-cat.png|Guida cleaning her paw dp13-black-cat.png|Guida outside the candle shop RftFS_Guida_in_workshop.jpg|Guida by the Candlemaker's chest Dp13-candlemaker-meet.png|Guida with the Candle Maker dp13-cat-is-following-us.png|Guida outside the ceremony Dp13-shadow-chick-outta-nowhere.png|Guida demands Leofric give her the candle Dp13-whoa-guess-hes-a-goner.png|Guida turns Leofric into stone photo_2017-09-28_20-03-20_Modified.jpeg|Guida draws near RftFS_Guida_declares_order.jpg|Guida declares order Angry_Guida.jpg|Angry Guida Guida_Threatens_The_Detective.jpg|Guida Threatens the Detective photo_2017-09-28_20-02-45_Modified.jpeg|Guida declares Henchman a traitor Guida_and_the_Shadow_God.jpg|Guida and the Shadow God Guida_a_cat_again.jpg|Guida turned back into a cat |-|Other Images= DP13 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Guida Wallpaper The Cat Of Shadows Parable Image.jpg|Cat of The Shadows Parable Image photo_2017-09-28_20-00-17.jpg|Guida Difficulty Button Photo 2017-09-28 17-57-34.jpg|iTunes art work Photo 2017-09-28 18-06-34.jpg|iTunes preview photo_2017-09-28_20-01-05.jpg|Full image guida.jpg|Steam Trading Card Guida_forms.jpg Category:Service/helper pets Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Females Category:Bestiary